Flight Television: An Old TV Show
I will update when new information comes to light. 1/25/18 Remember when people used to watch television all the time. Not being on their phones playing dumb "video games" that make no sense. Nobody that I know of really watches TV anymore. They are all busy watching youtube videos about playing video games or reviews of tv shows. I miss the good ol' days. The good ol' days.....the good...ol' days. I actually think that....it won't be remembered....because I don't want to remember it. I recently watched a video due to request by my friends about a tv show that we all used to watch. It was an episode from it. They also found a chat about it. maaaaaarkrulz92 I remember this weird show about 4 people on an island trying to survive. They all wanted to escape the island but are slowly going crazy. I just remember it as a TV-14 rating because it had some dark themes and language. Not too bad though...the small swear words. Well...there could be the occasional BAD swear word. But not all the time That was a copy and paste of a message on the chat board. Here's another one that is kind of interesting: theeebesst That show sounds like the kind of show that people nowadays would allow their child to see because they don't care. I remember hearing a kid around seven years old that watched a show that is considered only allowed for adults. Kids are crazy. The episode my friends found of the show was the show's pilot. What we found out was the money it took to make the episode was 50,000 dollars. It showed the following: The first six seconds showed a picture that was a badly drawn plane with the words The Beginning of the Story. It switched to a man who was smiling a little bit away from the camera saying "Tomorrow is the day that we get to go to England!" Then I did remember this show. It took a line about England. I missed part of it thinking about this part and it showed them in the plane. Something must've gotten cut. There's no way that it went that way. I don't think that a show should just talk about something and it happen a few seconds later. I asked my friends about it and they thought it was weird. But not for the reasons I thought about. They said that it was in the middle of a piece of dialogue and it cut to the next shot. I checked back and it was true. The same person was saying. "And I can't wait until we get to-" and it cut to them in the plane. I was confused. There was eight minutes of the person and another person talking about England with awkward cuts in between certain points cutting off the dialogue. I don't know what was happening half the time. Then there was a loud noise and we see the people on an island. The original person said: "Well...this happened" and it ended. It was really weird. Our plan is to look more into it. Before I go, here's another chat I found that was about the pilot, which is why we are looking into this (it was cut into multiple parts because of a 100 word limit which is stupid): maaaaaarkrulz92 I remember the pilot. It was weird. I couldn't believe what was allowed on television at the time. It had a man named Yakka talking about going to England to another person called Jared. It was then followed by Yakka saying about " And I can't wait until we get to have a chat with a friend of ours. He really deserves it." or something like that. He then said that he had to go to bed because they were going to leave that morning. Jared then said something about that he wasn't tired and Yakka (for some reason) just maaaaaarkrulz92 slapped Jared. Yakka looked angry and took out a syringe and put it into Jared's arm. Jared then passed out. Yakka looked happy and said "You can sleep really easily....you can. I don't want no more trouble from you! Or you'll get the other one! You f****ing idiot!" He looked really angry after that. "Remember what I did to Charles?! Remember?! You can end up as the same f***ing thing!" This show was at it's beginning so there were more bad swear words in this pilot. Then it cut to the plane. They said a bunch of stuff. I will maaaaaarkrulz92 tell what was said when I remember it The forum will hopefully update soon. 1/26/18 I hoped that it would update. It hasn't yet, but at least something else happened that made me update. We think we found another episode. It was the first episode not counting the pilot of the series. One of my friends were looking on youtube and found a video titled Flight Television Episode 1. I was shocked. Where were these episodes coming from? I was confused where these episodes were coming from because the show was old. It was from the early 80s like '81 to about '84. There were a lot of episodes, around 90 episodes in total. 3 seasons, about 30 episodes per season. The thing is that the first episode AND pilot were on youtube. From what I heard, the first 3 episodes (including the pilot) were made around 7 years before the show was on. It would apparently take around 6 years to put the episodes on television because no network would take it. I don't remember what it was on though. We decided to watch the episode but it didn't work. My friend had the idea to download it to watch it. We clicked on it and this happened: The person (called Yakka according to maaaaaarkrulz92) looking quite angry. The other guy (called Jared) walking back and forth saying something that I couldn't hear very well but it sounded like he was saying something about how it was his fault. He seemed very distressed. I may be as well if I did something that got me and someone else trapped on an island. As you see, I didn't say friend. If what Mark (I am just going to call him that from now on) said was true about the episode, Yakka is unlikeable. He seems like a jerk. The episode then showed Yakka saying about how it was all Jared's fault and that he should feel bad. I was confused. One, I'm pretty sure he wasn't this angry after the pilot, but, they could have changed it because the pilot doesn't have to be a part of a series. Also, it was like this should have come before the part with Jared feeling bad. Then it cut to Jared doing the same thing he was doing before. They must've edited it badly. It was just....odd. That's when I realized the background. It looked like there was a plane. You are probably thinking "Of course there's one, idiot! They came from a plane!" Well, the thing is that it didn't look like it was destroyed at all. If it crashed, it should have broken apart. Even Mark found it odd. maaaaaarkrulz92 At one point in time, I don't know the episode. It was probably episode 3 or something. There were a LOT of episodes but I remember it happening early in the series. I remember seeing the plane in the background but it looked as though some kid put a toy plane into a sandbox. The set creators were THAT lazy? Seems like they were.... I just wonder what they were thinking when they decided to do that. Episode 1 also introduced the best and worst characters of the series! Or...at least the episode, Shee and Bard. Weird names...anyway! Shee sucks and Bard is a beast! I didn't mean to use alliteration. Shee talks way too much. He is sadly, the only one Yakka doesn't hate! That means he doesn't try to shut him up! It would be great if it happened later on, I can't remember if it does. Bard would be like the leader of the group. Yakka claims he is as soon as Bard went for a bit (which I will talk about later). When Bard and Shee appeared, it brought back SO many memories. It was weird that THAT'S what made me do that. I suddenly remember episodes I haven't seen in YEARS! I felt like a part of my childhood that was lost is back. Anyway, what happened was we hear a voice "David! Chad! Yakka! You guys there?!" it howled. The voice was Shee. That idiot. He looked scared. I saw that he had a cut on his cheek and a bruise on his chin. They looked kind of...real. The makeup people are good for a low budget tv show from the 80s. He was followed close by Bard. Bard had bruised arms but somehow nothing else. I don't think a plane crash like that would be that easy to just...brush off. Shee said "I am just...shocked. What ha-" then it got cut off. It switched to a random picture that I didn't screenshot or anything like that. It was a child sitting in a chair looking at the camera. It was kind of unsettling. Someone else on the chat group said this about the picture: a_greattrashb_ag When I saw the first episode for the first time (no pun intended) , I remember it seeming normal but the second time I watched it, The ending had a picture of some random kid. It looked kind of like a young Jared. It was weird because it looked like, in the background, was a phone charging. I may be wrong but...it looked so much like it. This was the 80s, right? Mark responded but I don't think I need to copy and paste him saying "Yes" and that's it. I looked closer at the picture and it did look like a young Jared was in front of a place where a phone was charging. I just wonder about something. He said the ending. There are multiple versions of all episodes it seems. I keep getting off task but that's so that I can fully tell the story. The episode goes back after around ten seconds. I did keep looking back at this video to tell the story. Shee's sentence continued with "ppened?! How did the plane crash?" he said shocked. He was a bit shaky it seemed. He then suddenly was calm. I don't know if it was the actor, director, writer, or producer, i guess, who decided this was a good idea. I have a feeling that it was the director's fault because of something I will mention later. Bard and Shee look at the camera saying. "You are looking our way? Well...thanks for watching" they said in unison. It was creepy. Then it ended. Yup! Ended! Well, there was something else. A credits sequence featuring something...strange. It showed just the director with a face barely visible that looked like, from what I could see, the pilot from the pilot. Wait...I didn't mean to make that joke. I mean the driver of the plane from the pilot. He looked...souless, as though he just died. I...I don't know why. The director was named Carl Jit. I don't know who this was. Must've been his first show. Wait...as I wrote that, I remembered him. Oh no...he did something. He was on the news! I need to look into this. I will also look at the forum for the dialogue from the pilot. I'm sorry. I only know this and also, I need to look into the episode! I need to calm down. I will update this when I get the chance. 2/2/18 I have finally calmed down at last! I found out about two (or three, depending on what you think) things. The director, Carl Jit, was found in the news sixteen years ago. He had been a victim of someone that I can't find out about for some reason. I also found two episodes. One was a second pilot and the other was what seemed to be episode 8. I don't know who keeps uploading these. I don't have any leads. Oh! I forgot to mention that Mark uploaded the dialogue. I will set that up in a different post because I already have enough to talk about. The second pilot....it had NOTHING to do with the series. It was just someone sitting there. There was a loud static noise that got louder and louder. The last minute was so loud that I had to mute it. You are probably wondering why I kept watching. I tried to find secrets in it that had something to do with the series or Carl Jit. Nope, unless the person sitting there WAS Carl Jit. I can't remember what he looked like. Not even the news story showed him. As I said, I also found episode 8 of the series. It was strangely...high budget. The rest of the series is EXTREMELY low budget. I'm kind of sad that I haven't found episode 3-7 because I don't remember those episodes and it would be in ORDER. But at least...here's the good part, because of people complaining, Shee isn't in the series anymore. Shee, from what I can remember, is especially annoying in episodes 5 and 6. At least, he's gone. The episode started out with a recap from episode 7. It showed Shee trying to swim to shore screaming "Guys! Come on! We can swim to civilization!" his foot got caught on something and he started to drown. "Gah! G-guys...." he said going underwater. Yakka was able to just grab his hand and bring him to shore. Yakka starts to cry. "You go kid...you go....I was an idiot indeed...but!" he then seemed to die because, like in movies, they just stop talking. I wasn't sad. He was annoying. I forgot about it. BUT this episode does bring a new character. I still think he is better than Shee by a landslide. His name is Gaol. Gaol...Gaol...Gaol. That piece of garbage. He isn't annoying. He is just...a jerk. He is a bigger jerk than Yakka. If that is even possible. Gaol is first found with a knife and stabs Jared in the leg. Jared falls to ground in a panic (and because he got STABBED IN THE LEG!) as Gaol starts to laugh. I was disgusted. He was laughing in a crazy way. Suddenly, the title screen showed a dark purple background with a black border and a poorly drawn hand holding a bloody knife with the word "Gaol" on it. It is a stereotypical bad horror movie poster. It was definitely Gaol because he just STABBED JARED (sorry, it makes me angry because he is the only good character with Bard) IN THE LEG! It cuts back to Gaol, Yakka, Bard, and Jared standing and looking at the camera looking quite shocked. The screen looked like a hand was at the bottom in a fist that was kind of visible. There was a person that walked in laughing. It cut back to Gaol laughing. I literally looked back 'cuz it makes no sense. i heard a faint noise and I feel like it was the breathing of the person and very faintly, I heard something and when I turned the volume all the way up and I heard what sounded like someone on the other side of the room saying "Ya hope is da mah bruh" which I feel like is a different language. Anyway, Gaol was looking at Jared with a wide grin. It froze. I thought it was buffering. It wasn't. I saw that the video was still playing. It went like that for the most of the episode. It ended with Gaol crying for a few seconds looking away from the camera. It ended straight after that. There is no way that these episodes were made like that. I checked the description and it had a link saying it was the original video. I clicked on it but it showed an image saying "This video has been removed as a violation of YouTube's policy on shocking and disgusting content" I do NOT want to know what it means. But I also do. I will check on it. 2/16/18 This is small but I found something. A wiki has been made for Flight Television. It's at: ☀http://flighttelevision.wikia.com/wiki/Flight_Television_Wiki It keeps being updated. There are others! There will be answers! 2/21/18 Ha! On the wiki, there is an article on Carl Jit! The director of Flight Television will have more answers! I will talk about certain sections. In 1968, he had a TV show called Harold's World. It lasted a few months. It only had 15 episodes. I remember hearing about this show but I never watched it. Most episodes, from what I heard, are either lost or in police custody because of the death of Luke Gartson (who played Harold in the show) who was said to have been killed by a sickness but people had said he was exteremely healthy. In 1971, he had a pilot for a show called Joey the Butcher. It was a 15 min episode.about a butcher going through his life. This is something I saw and that plot is inaccurate. All I fully remembered was a scene where Joey slowly cuts up a baby pig for a few minutes. I have been trying to surpress that from my mind. This didn't help His friends Luke Gartson (Yakka) and Gregory Valts (Jared) were brought in and it pilot was recorded in less than a month. I told you about Luke but from what I've heard is that Gregory Valts went crazy and went into a coma. He put himself and his oldest friend, Chuck Yuh, in episodes. He became Bard and Chuck became Shee. Haha....very funny. Chuck Yuh's name is similar to chuck you. I can't tell if his parents made that joke on purpose or not. There was a fan of the show but hated Chuck's characters. He was a part of the test audience. He was crazy and shot Chuck in the back of the head. Chuck died at that very moment. I have heard of this before. I didn't know it was an actor for Flight Television though. The show ended in 1985. It was supposed to last longer but Gregory Valts' brother died and he decided he couldn't do the show anymore so that he could be with his family more. They couldn't do the show without him and they didn't want to recast his character so they ended the series. I thought the show ended earlier than that. I remember that the episodes had no real ending. It was supposed to last another season I guess but it never happened. Carl Jit was kidnapped by two people and killed in his home in Harrisburg, PA on July 8th, 2002. There was a tribute to him two months later that included all the shows he did. There is nothing else known about this. I remember this. It was shocking. It was hard to see the person who made a childhood show that I loved have been killed like that. There is more that I need to talk about though. There is an episode called Hut Builder that just came up. It was a lost episode that I MUST STOP NOW! CAN'T EXPLAIN! I WILL UPDATE WHEN I CAN!